backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Zafreeti/Guide
Attacking Medic of BYM is here! Zafreeti is the must have-monster for most monster forces, which includes D.A.V.E.s. Their healing speed of 5,000 hps at level 5 is very high compared to the dps of towers, but 3 D.A.V.E.s can outdamage a Zaf. They are very powerful when paired with other monsters. Highly recommended with Drull and Daves . But be careful though, Zafreeti is very vulnerable to the Aerial Defense Tower, so try to get rid of them before sending your Zafreeti in. You can do this in a few ways. #Catapult them. #Using a Fomor to reduce the amount of damage your Zafreeti takes (Not advisable as Fomor will get damaged heavily, but can be useful agaisnt extra snipers and teslas attacking the Zafreeti) #Using Putty to reduce the amount of damage your Zafreeti takes. (Not so advisable unless using 5 or 10 million putty or the Aerial Defense Tower is very close to the attacking point.) #Sending other monsters to destroy it first. (Not so advisable as your monsters will not survive for long without Zafreetis.) #Use Candy Jars to block its attack for a while. Zafreetis are very powerful when used with high health monsters, as the high health monsters can take the damage before Zafreeti can heal them. They prefer healing the Champion more than other monsters, so flinging in a damaged champion while the Zafreeti is working on other monsters is a bad idea. Make sure that you use a Fomor if you are using Zafreeti in a yard with ADTs. You are advised to put your monsters into the battle first then only put your zafreeti so that the tower won't target your Zafreeti. An expert combination is Gorgo + Zafreeti = Destructive combination, but the first thing is to destroy Aerial Defense Tower. Another combination is Korath + Zafreeti which is more powerful due to Korath's high hp and damage. This is a very useful combination. However, Drull + Zafreeti might not be as effective due to Drull's high speed (Zafreeti might not catch up) and low health (Getting killed before Zafreeti catches up). An awesome idea for healing monsters like Drull that are high damage and low health is to attack a monster base around your yard that doesnt cost resources go as far away from the yard as you can deploy the Zafreeti and then deploy the Drull, the zafreeti will start healing him. Before he gets in range of the turrets or are out of the range of the zafreeti turn him back and the zafreeti will start healing him again do this a few times and tada your monster is healed. This will work with all the three monsters. Enjoy :D Note: Pairing Zafreeti with speedy monsters or champions are sometimes a bad idea because for example Drull goes ahead of Zafreeti, normally triggering traps, making it go down quickly before Zafreeti can even reach it. Another issue is Zafs only heal 10 percent to champions, making it harder to heal up. It is advised that you send a lot of Zafreetis in to heal Drull/Gorgo. (Although Gorgo doesn't go down quickly) Or, don't put Drull or Gorgo in the army. Separate them from the army and try putting them elsewhere to attack. Because the Zafreetis will change it's target and change to Drull/Gorgo, leaving your monsters, especially with low health monsters dying fast one by one. Zafreetis are big fans of Drull/Gorgo and cannot leave them dying. Zafreetis will also prefer to heal other champion monsters if they are injured and are in the field. But sometimes they will be confused either to heal your monster troops or champion monsters. This is real bad because in this situation, Zafreetis cannot heal both normal monsters and champion monsters as they were busy flying back and forth. Using Zafreeti with more than one high health monster(s) for example D.A.V.E the Zafreeti with be most effective. Also placing the monster(s) in first before the Zafreeti so that Defence Towers will attack the monster(s) and not Zafreeti. Unfortunately, Zafreetis do not heal themselves. Tip: If you are attacking a part of the base with the defense towers all crammed together, be careful not to fling so much monsters at a time. For example, if you are flinging 4 daves and 3 Zafreetis, a D.A.V.E or two might die as the three Zafreetis cannot take so many monsters in a high defense situation. Defending Like other flying monsters (except Balthazars), Zafreeti cannot be put into monster bunkers, so it cannot be used for defending. Category:Specific Guides